The UCSF-Gladstone CFAR Pharmacology Core has provided state of the art pharmacological tools for HIV-associated research for over 30 years, with the overarching goal of optimizing treatments for HIV- infected subjects. T the Core is the home-base for long-standing scientists and staff who support CFAR investigators through analytical assay development, pharmacological trial design, and sample and data analysis for preclinical and clinical pharmacokinetic (PK) and pharmacodynamic (PD) studies. In the last five years, the Pharmacology Core analyzed over 27,000 samples, contributed to 44 published manuscripts, provided mentoring and training to 24 faculty, fellows, and students, and supported 35 investigations led by 32 investigators. The Core responded to the changing needs of CFAR investigators by introducing 26 new assays and services and actively supported CFAR scientific priorities including treatment for HIV, TB, and malaria, particularly internationally, and inflammation and latency. In addition to strong support toward domestic CFAR initiatives, the Core is heavily integrated with CFAR sponsored international research including with programs in Kampala and Tororo, Uganda; Kisumu, Kenya; and Harare, Zimbabwe. The Core continuously evolves to maintain a broad array of cutting-edge pharmacological assays including methods to quantitate the most current drugs used in HIV patients based on plasma, intracellular, and tissue-based assays. The Core focuses on three complementary efforts that together provide added value to CFAR-affiliated investigators? 1) Supporting CFAR investigators with specialized pharmacological methodologies and expertise in study design or data analysis customized to their needs; 2) Advancing synergy by supporting translational research relevant to CFAR Scientific Priorities; and 3) Providing education and training in pharmacological analytical methods, study design and analysis for next generation translational scientists, both domestically and internationally.